


Five things I L̶i̶k̶e̶ Love About You

by orphan_account



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Faranda yay, I felt like I had to contribute there are so few Faranda fics, Love Letters, beginning of relationship vs one year later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just two girls, writing love letters to each other. Then and now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So funny story, I actually started writing this without realizing that valentine's day was in a couple days, and I couldn't finish it in time. So here it is, two days late. Happy belated Valentine's Day.

From: Farah

(Aside: I’ve never been dating someone on valentines’ before, so this is all new to me. Thanks for the advice, though. I’m not sure if this is a good idea, but we’ll see.).

Five things I like about you:

-your fashion sense

-the smell of your shampoo

-your music tastes

-your enthusiasm

-your taste in nail polish

From: Amanda

(It’s a start, but you need to be more personal about it. Allow me to demonstrate.)

Five things I like about you:

-Your fashion sense, specifically how well you can pull of a leather jacket.

-The smell of your lotion, soft and sweet. (Is it shea butter? I’ve been meaning to ask.)

-Your almost nonexistent taste in music, so that I can see your face when you listen to a good song for the first time.

-Your intense focus when you think about something you really care about.

-Your fingernails, short and polish-less but always well-manicured.

 

From: Farah

(I think I get it now, but it might take a couple tries.)

Five things I like about you, new and improved.

-Your fashions sense, grungy yet perfectly put together.

-Your shampoo—flowery and overpoweringly sweet, like you. (PS, my lotion is actually coconut scented)

-Your taste in music. Every song you make me listen to is the greatest song I’ve ever heard.

-Your relentless excitement and lack of fear of showing how much you care.

-Your nail polish, sloppy but perfectly fitting to you.

 

From: Amanda

(You seem to be catching on)

Five things I like about you

-Your reluctance to take big leaps. You keep everyone grounded (especially me).

-Your hair, so simply done yet so awesome.

-Your strength, inside and out.

-How well you handle a gun, like nothing I’ve ever seen before—I swear, you’ll have to take me to a shooting range sometime.

-How much you care about Lydia. You’re like an older sister when you’re around her it’s adorable.

 

From: Farah

(Thanks, I definitely feel like I’m getting the hang of it)

Five things I like about you

-Your impulsiveness, which helps me to stop from overthinking things sometimes.

-Your drum skills, even though I have no standard for it I know you’re good.

-How impressed you are with my weapons skills, it’s like you’ve never seen a movie before (are you sure you’d want to go to a shooting range? You might not like it).

-How much you still care about Todd despite what he’s done to you.

-The way you care for the R3. I don’t really understand the relationship, but I can tell you care about them and that’s cool.

 

From: Amanda

(Perfect)

Five things I like about you

-The look on your face when you watch me play drums, it’s like you’ve never seen a concert before (wait, have you?)

-How you take care of Dirk and Todd, funding the agency and everything. It’s really cool.

-How when you hug people, you’re afraid to hug them too tightly and your arms just kind of hover.

-Your voice. It’s really soft and musical.

-Your smile—rare but surprisingly blinding, when it’s genuine.

~~~

From: Farah

(I can’t believe we’re doing this again. Not that I didn’t like it the first time, it’s just surprising once again that I still have a girlfriend, a whole year later).

Five things I love about you

-The way you always manage to get yourself into trouble, but never the bad kind of trouble. It can be annoying, but also endearing, and we usually end up learning from it. (Remember that time you got kidnapped by the mob, but by the time we came to rescue you you’d made them cocktails and were planning a trip to the water park with them? Yeah, like that.)

-How you act around Lydia. I have to admit, I didn’t think you’d like each other at first but you two really seem to be hitting it off, and that makes me happy.

-Your support of Dirk and Todd’s relationship. I think it’s cool how you helped usher the two of them together—I don’t think they’d even still be friends if it weren’t for you.

-How much you love horror movies even though they scare you half to death. I love going to drive in theaters with you, up until you suggested it I’d thought they were obsolete. The little squeaks you make during the scary parts are seriously adorable.

-How you say I love you. You say it a lot, actually, but every time you do I can tell it’s totally sincere. Not just when you say it to me, either—whenever you say it, to anyone, it’s always true and they always end up feeling better for it.

 

From: Amanda

(I don’t know why you’re so surprised that we’re still dating. It’s not like I’m out of your league, if anything _you’re_ out of _my_ league).

Five things I love about you

-The fact that you always come save me when I’m in over my head. I’m not nearly as scared of most things that I used to be scared of now because I know that in the end you’ll be there to protect me.

-Your secret love of all things Harry Potter. Seriously, why are you so ashamed of it? Those movies are good as hell. (Plus, I know you think you’re a Gryffindor but I’m still one hundred percent convinced that you’re a Ravenclaw).

-I really love going to the movie with you, horror or not. I like how you hold my hand when there are scary parts, and how you tear up slightly when there are sad or romantic parts (Even if you won’t admit it later on).

-How you’re not afraid to stand up to people if they’ve hurt you.

-How you say ‘I love you’. You don’t say it a lot, I know—It’s almost like you’re afraid to say it or something—but when you do it’s wonderful and earnest and makes me feel great inside. And even if you don’t say it, I can hear the words in the way you kiss or hug or hold hands with me without you having to say it at all.

 


End file.
